Advances in electronics have resulted in an increasing number of functions and capabilities being realized by semiconductor devices, for example, integrated circuits (ICs) such as FPGAs. To provide those functions and capabilities, semiconductor devices, such as FPGAs, continue to include an increasing number of transistors.
To reduce cost and yet meet the specifications for more functions and capabilities, semiconductor technology has continued to drive the trend towards higher device density and smaller device geometries. Those trends have in turn resulted in increased power dissipation in ICs, such as FPGAs.